


Cuddledemon

by Galaxy_Phoenix



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga), Devilman Crybaby - Fandom
Genre: Enjoy!, F/M, Would have posted sooner but computer took five hours to update, anyways this is a request from Tumblr and a AkiMiki first, as usual it is soft and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 08:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20306116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Phoenix/pseuds/Galaxy_Phoenix
Summary: “Our meteorologists are still looking into the storm that is supposed to hit the mainland later this evening. Although it is coming from the south, it is not a major threat and will pass as a normal storm would. On today’s news…” The television was on the evening news, showing the storm icon brewing on the map. The house, seemingly unconcerned, still had the candles and flashlights on the countertop just in case. At the moment, it was only Akira and Miki in the house as her parents had gone into town to get several errands done before the storm hit and Tare was over at a friend’s house for the evening.Akira was in his room, reclining in bed and staring a hole into the ceiling and seemingly deep in thought. He watched as the rain began to plop on the ceiling window and roll down the sloped window. After a few minutes, the rain began to come down heavier, making an audible tapping sound on the glass. Even some faint thunder in the distance added to the effect. There was almost a kind of feeling that the storm brought, a calm feeling.That is, until the lights went out."Akira? Where are you?"





	Cuddledemon

“Our meteorologists are still looking into the storm that is supposed to hit the mainland later this evening. Although it is coming from the south, it is not a major threat and will pass as a normal storm would. On today’s news…” The television was on the evening news, showing the storm icon brewing on the map. The house, seemingly unconcerned, still had the candles and flashlights on the countertop just in case. At the moment, it was only Akira and Miki in the house as her parents had gone into town to get several errands done before the storm hit and Tare was over at a friend’s house for the evening. 

Akira was in his room, reclining in bed and staring a hole into the ceiling and seemingly deep in thought. He watched as the rain began to plop on the ceiling window and roll down the sloped window. After a few minutes, the rain began to come down heavier, making an audible tapping sound on the glass. Even some faint thunder in the distance added to the effect. There was almost a kind of feeling that the storm brought, a calm feeling.

That is until the lights went out.

"Akira? Where are you?"

Akira shot up from the bed and stood up hearing Miko's voice and stumbled to the door having some light in his room from the nearby window. He opened the door to a pitch-black hallway, with a little light at the end. The light was a candle lit up, revealing Miki's concerned face. The candlelight also revealed Akira standing in the doorway to his room. 

"Good thing I was in the kitchen when the lights went out. I think one of the breakers blew out."

"I wouldn't say that just yet. It probably just needs a sec' to come back on."

"You're probably right."

The two of them stood awkwardly in the hall, unsure of what to do now. Akira piped up to end the awkward silence.

"Do you, uh, wanna chill out in my room until the lights come back on?"

"I don't see why not."

So Akira let Miki in and they chose to lay up against the side of his bed, watching the rain plop on the window ceiling. Miki placed the candle on the ground, the flame still flickering and providing the only light in the room. 

Rolling thunder was heard in the distance with a moment of silence afterward, only for a rogue lightning strike to strike out of nowhere. Akira noticed that Miki bristled nervously and immediately got concerned. 

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good."

"You're not scared, are you?" Akira teased.

"Noooo…"

"Just checking."

"What's that smirk for?"

"Nothing~"

"You know I don't believe that for a second."

"Same, I was about to say the same."

Another lightning strike struck, making Miki actually jump.

"You sure you're not scared?"

Akira's teasing mood started to shift as Miki wasn't playing along, concern starting to grow.

"Would it be alright with you if we could… well…"

"If we could what?"

"C-Cuddle? You looked cold."

Miki's eyes widened a bit at the question. She knew that he didn't mind physical affection but this was a first. The blush on his face was a tint of red on his cheeks and Miki thought it looked cute on him.

"I don't mind."

"Wh-Wait, really!?"

"Yes really, you dork!"

Miki giggled quietly as Akira's blush deepened. Akira felt Miki leaning against his side, which, to his surprise, didn't cause him to explode from the feelings. One thing was for sure and that he didn't mind the softness that was leaning on him and instead felt comforted. After a few moments, he felt Miki shiver into his side.

"You okay?"

"Is it just me or is it cold in here."

Akira didn't notice it until she pointed it out; the room was certainly colder than normal.

Akira then came up with an idea but became extremely hesitant to actually go through with it.

"You know, I have an idea but you have to please promise me something."

"Okay? What is it?"

"I think it would be better to show you, but all I ask is to please not freak out."

"Okay, I promise I won't freak out."

Akira carefully moved Miki aside before he got up and walked to the other side of the room, gesturing to Miki to stay there.

"I'm gonna warn you, it may be scary but I just want to assure you that, one, I've done this before, and, two, I can control it."

Before Miki could ask any questions as to what that could mean, Akira took a breath before letting the demonic surges rip through his blood. What he felt next was his heart beating heavier than a sledgehammer slamming down on a nail in wood. Something in him snapped and he could feel his skin morphing, his muscles shifting and his body transforming into his Devilman form. 

There was a hush in the room as Akira, now as Devilman, felt his levels calming down to normal. His breath was a little ragged as the transformation took a lot out of him.

He noticed his body was curled inward as he was worried about breaking something in the room. So he unfurled his body but only slightly.

"A-Akira?"

_Shit._

He completely forgot Miki was in the same room. He immediately got stressed as a million questions ran through his head. How would she react? Is she gonna scream? Is she going to run and tell someone? 

"Miki-"

"So you could do this?"

There was a brief silence.

"Y-Yes?"

Another silence.

"Does it hurt when you do it?"

"It kinda does but you get used to it."

Akira heard Miki's footsteps coming for him and he braced himself by tensing up. He then felt a calm hand on his shoulder.

"Can I at least see your face?"

"Are you sure you wanna do that?"

"Considering what I just watched, I'm sure it's fine."

Akira hesitated before lowering his arm to give Miki a full view of his face. Akira got ready for the worse when she initially flinched but softened.

"It's okay, you don't have to worry." Miki assured him as she stroked a lock of his long, slick mane of hair, "so this was the idea you mentioned earlier?"

"Yeah. At least like this, my body feels like a furnace so warmth won't be an issue."

"Makes sense, you're hotter than a fire."

"Well, now you can lay next to me and not worry about having to be cold for a little while."

He felt Miki resting against his stomach, immediately feeling comforted and they both remained like that as the rain continued to come.


End file.
